If $n$ is $1$ less than a multiple of $50$, then what is the remainder when $n^2+2n+3$ is divided by $50$?
Explanation: We have $n = 50a-1$ for some integer $a$, so $n\equiv -1\pmod{50}$. Therefore, \begin{align*}
n^2+2n+3 &\equiv (-1)^2+2(-1)+3 \\
&\equiv 1-2+3 \\
&\equiv 2\quad\pmod{50}.
\end{align*}The remainder when $n^2+2n+3$ is divided by $50$ is $\boxed{2}$.